Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to monitoring heat of components operating in an electronic device, an operation method thereof, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as a smart phones have become widespread in use, and almost everyone now has their own smart phone. Such electronic devices have become a part of the daily lives of users, and such users also recognize the difficulty of day-to-day life without use of such electronic devices It is now common for users of electronic devices to carry them around most of the time of their daily lives and an average time of using the electronic devices has gradually increased. The increased functionality of the electronic devices to perform various functions such as games and watching TV has only further accelerated the usage of such electronic devices.
As electronic devices continue to have an increase in usage, a characteristic of increase usage of the electronic devices is that various components (e.g., a CPU, and a memory) generate more heat with increased usage time. The heat generated by the electronic device may act as a restriction for the user of the electronic device and may possibly lead to premature equipment failure.
In a heat control method according to the conventional art, each temperature (variously referred to as an “internal temperature”, a “component temperature”, or the like according to the need in the present disclosure) of various components included in the electronic device is detected, and a surface temperature (variously referred to as an “external temperature”, or the like according to the need in the present disclosure) of the electronic device is controlled on the basis of the detected internal temperature. In other words, in controlling the heat of the electronic device, the surface temperature felt by a user of the electronic device during actual use of the electronic device is estimated on the basis of the detected internal temperature to control the surface temperature of the electronic device. Accordingly, an accurate heat control function or operation is difficult to perform based on estimated temperature of the electronic device during actual use.
Further, in the heat control method for the electronic device according to the conventional art, a function or an operation for collectively controlling the heat with respect to all (or most) various components included in the electronic device is performed, so that a resource efficient heat control function or operation is difficult to perform.